FateHellsing
by Sypher-366
Summary: What happens when Alucard, the ultimate servant, is sent to Fuyuki City by Integra to take the Holy Grail? Rated M for extreme future violence, Alucard is involved after all. Hellsing/Fate/Stay Night Crossover. Please be sure to review, it does help.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's me, Sypher. I've lost any and all muse for The Legend of Zelda: The One-Winged Angel, so it's discontinued. When/If I do finally pick it up again, it'll probably be completely redone, as I have improved, or I would like to think so. Haha.

Anyways, this fic is the spawn of a question, what class of a servant would Hellsing's Alucard be? I thought it would either be a Berserker, or an Archer. However, that thought eventually evolved to "What if Integra sent Alucard over to Japan for the 5th Holy Grail war?" thus, this fic was born.

---------

It was quiet. It was quiet, cold, cloudy, and overall a dreary day in London. Rain occasionally made its way to the earth below, drenching anyone caught in the precipitation. As such, the streets weren't as packed as they normally were. Cars didn't honk their horns and speed through the streets. It was a dreary day just to stay at home with those you value. That was in fact, what many were doing on this cold, lifeless day in England. Well, everyone save on rather large estate.

The estate in question was none other than the Hellsing Manor. Its gray walls seemed to match the sky as the once shining clear windows were patted by the cold rain. The Wild Geese even stayed inside the manor this time. Perhaps it was just their desire not to be inside the mansion. They couldn't be blamed. No one wanted to be outside in this weather. Not that it was severe, or dangerous, or anything of the sort. Rather, it was just… depressing to those who looked out the window to see the sky.

Of course, the weather which had brought down so many moods was of no concern to the owner of the illustrious manor, Integra Hellsing. Integra Hellsing was charged with the eradication of vampires in England by the Queen herself. Of course, such a vote of confidence from her majesty clearly indicated that the young Hellsing was very good at what she did. This was no understatement in the least. Although she rarely took part in the field, she played the most integral part. She handled all the affairs, all the paperwork, all the applications, every single thing that wasn't involved with the field, she took charge of. Such a burden would crush a lesser woman, but she was far stronger.

Her office, which was large and full of artifacts, seemed dim. She barely had any light in the large room, save for a lamp on her desk to fill out paperwork. The desk, large and finely crafted of beautiful mahogany, had papers scattered all over the wood, with occasional spots where neatly stacked piles rested. The windows, large and easily bulletproof, gave her a clear outlook upon the grounds on which she lived. The air had a slight scent of good brand cigars. The floor, wooden with a polish so well done one could see their own reflection in it. Integra had a beautiful office, even more elaborate than most corporate heads.

Sitting in the chair behind the desk was none other than the head of Hellsing herself, Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing. Normally she'd be seen working on the paperwork, filling out each form quickly and precisely. That was not the case this day. Rather, she was staring at something, or someone. Her long blonde hair neatly out of her face as it rested on her shoulders. Her stern blue eyes filled with a tone of firm command, guarded by a rather large pair of circular glasses. Her hands, wrapped in white gloves, were entwined with each other as her elbows rested on two open spots on her desk. Covering her body was a dark green suit with black dress shoes, giving her an extremely professional look. Her right leg, rather than resting with the sole of her foot on the ground, was instead resting over her left leg. In her mouth was a cigar, which he subconsciously chewed on as the lit end would occasionally push out a few puff of smokes from her exhaling. Her eyes remained concentrated on the familiar form in front of her, who had been keenly listening for her words.

The person, who stood but a few feet away from her desk, was Integra's loyal vampiric servant, Alucard. Easily standing above 6 ft, Alucard seemed to be a dark and mysterious figure. His raven black hair hanging lazy in his face, just out of the way of his piercing, cruel eyes, reflecting a hue of orange which seemed to stare at Integra, a slightly bored expression on his undead features. His skin tone, much more pale than the average human seemed to give him a specter like appearance, though he was not a ghost. He wore a very high class 1800s style of coat, the color blood red. Under the coat, seemed to be a black dress shirt, complimenting the afore mentioned coat. His hands, covered in white gloves like his master, seemed to have a strange type of marking on each glove. These actually had more than visual value; rather, they acted as restraints against his vast power. His lower half, wearing black slacks with black boots, causing a dark blend of colors, gave him the look of royalty. His features changed at Integra's expression in her eyes. Turning from boredom to excitement, his lips twitched, slowly forming itself into his trademark sadistic grin. His eyes, which moment before had seemed lifeless, seemed to light up with a glint of mischief forming in his pupils.

"Are you sure it's begun again, after such a short rest from the previous war?" Alucard asked the woman in front of him. His voice was deep and suave, very calm with an air of confidence. Most women who did not know of his race would fall over themselves for someone like Alucard.

"It came straight from the Queen, Alucard. This war is meant to be an extremely secret event. However, the Holy Grail was found in England, so if there is anyone in the world who would know of this war's existence other than those intimately involved in it, it would be her majesty." Integra explained, sighing. Her voice was stern with an aura of command. She definitely held authority, as he voice matched such authority. To those around her, her requests were at times, taken as orders. Her words inspired those around her to great effect.

Alucard had kept his grin throughout her quick explanation. Truthfully, he read her mind, despite how much it annoyed her. It was one of his seemingly endless arsenal of powers. He had gathered everything before she spoke it. Every single detail was etched into his undead mind. The Holy Grail war had begun again. This time was different though, rather than the usual 60 years, this wait was merely 10. What had caused such a quick return? It didn't matter, for Alucard knew exactly what this war was. He had desired to take part in it the last war, but he wasn't allowed to. The reason was simply because Integra was too young for him to leave her alone, and taking her along could have disastrous results. Now though, Integra was fully grown, and Seras could easily keep his master safe. This was finally his chance to join in, invited or not.

"So you want me to join and take the Grail for England, I presume? What could her majesty wish for that she doesn't already have?" Alucard continued the banter with his master. Once again, he read her mind. He knew the answer already, though he doubted she would tell him. Because the question would trace back to the conversation between his master and his queen, he knew what the queen desired immediately. Her majesty desired a new Golden Age for England, one that had not been seen since the days of King Arthur. It seemed a benign enough wish, but humans almost always had an ulterior motive. It was possible she would use the Golden Age as a chance to take the world? Why not just wish for world control then? The answer was obvious. If the queen suddenly became the world's ruler, then suspicions on how such a swift conquest could be done. It had to be done the old fashion way. The entrance of a Golden Age would make this child's play.

"That." Integra paused momentarily, looking at Alucard as she nonchalantly chewed on her cigar. It helped her with the stress by a great deal. The massive amount of paperwork, plus the vampire in front of her gave Integra an inhuman amount of stress. But that was Alucard, a troublemaker. A violent, homicidal, psychotic, sadistic, vampiric troublemaker was what Alucard was at heart, or lack thereof. "That is something that shouldn't concern you." Integra told him. She really didn't know the point of not telling him, the memory of the conversation between her and the queen had briefly found its way into her mind. She knew full well he probably just read her mind and picked up everything he wanted to know. He had a tendency to do that. The reason wasn't really for intelligence, but just to annoy her more than anything. At first, it drove her insane, but over the years, she had grown to expect it, being one step ahead emotionally.

"I don't see why not, master. Nor do I see the point of hiding it. I already know everything about it. She desires a Golden Age, and so shall her wish come true." Alucard kept his grin. He truly loved his abilities. It enabled him to have little unintended gifts granted to him. Such as valuable private information, or little moments such as these when Integra didn't tell him everything. His grin didn't lessen any bit when Integra showed no reaction, not even a furrowed brow. Over the years, she had gotten used to his antics. It seemed he'd have to come up with something new. Oh well, he'd think something up while he was away. He always came up with some new way to annoy his master.

"But what surprises me, master, is that you're letting me go off on my own. Has the master begun to trust her dog to where he no longer needs a leash?" Alucard seemingly mocked her. Although it was not meant to be an insult in the slightest, she was his master. She was a human, but she was his master, if anyone in the world deserved that title, it was definitely the woman sitting in front of him right now. She may have been the descendant of the one who imprisoned him in the services of Hellsing, but he held great respect for Integra. It was because of this he followed her orders, not because he was forced to.

"Actually, Alucard." Integra took a puff of her cigar, exhaling it as a circle of grey smoke seemingly floated out of her mouth. "I'm sending you off because you're dealing with Servants, who just so happen to be the souls of heroes from across time." Integra continued, taking note of the look of sheer psychotic glee that made its way to Alucard's face, brightening his already chilling grin. "Seras is still a fledgling, thus she's not ready for such a battle. I need Walter here to keep me sane, and you're technically the only one we know can handle these Servants." She finally finished her explanation, leaning back slightly as her teeth grinded against the butt of the cigar.

"You give a valid reason as always, master. I suppose I'm off then. Be sure to give Walter and Police Girl my regards. I'll be sure to bring you all something back from Japan. I may even bring back something for 'ze French pig.'" Alucard spoke in his typical way, the last part referring to Pip. He bowed to Integra, complete with movement of his right arm across his chest, the fingertips just a few inches away from his shoulder. It was his own way of acknowledging her hold over the vampire. He gave one last glance to Integra, bidding her a fond farewell as his body began to change shape. Rather than morph into something else however, the blob grew smaller and smaller by the second, disappearing from sight completely. He was on his way to Japan, and should probably be there right about now. Integra sighed once again, alone in her office. Taking another puff of her cigar, she sighed.

What had she unleashed upon the world?

---------

Read and Review guys, it's not necessary, but it does help in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed. Holidays and all kept me from updating as soon as I would've liked. I do hope this is worth the wait.

----

The night was young. The air was graced with a gentle breeze, bringing a slight chill to those who felt it. The lights, which normally were bright and vibrant, seemed to be dimmed tonight, save for the street lights, which shone as bright as ever. It seemed the civilians didn't wish to have an illuminated sky. The result of such a thing was a dark blue, starry sky which shone overhead as it seemed to go on endlessly. The moon shone as a bright crescent in the beautiful sky overhead, providing further light to those who wished to wander the streets. It would seem like the perfect circumstances for a date, or just any gathering of sorts. The city was littered with tall buildings and skyscrapers that seemingly shot above the quaint little stores and houses that made the bulk of the large city. A river ran through the city, flowing all the way to the ocean which bordered around the city. Harbors were built for the ocean, providing oversea trading and seafood for the residents.

The city was called Fuyuki. For the past two hundred years it had been the battleground for a war. Not an ordinary war of humans who fought for their commander with guns and other various weapons of war. It was a secret war. One fought between only fourteen individuals total. Seven masters, seven servants. A master would summon a servant from the Throne of Heroes, using a catalyst that would give them their servant. Each servant was assigned to a master, and the two relied on each other as lifelines. They formed fast bonds and learned to trust each other with their lives. Why would such bonds exist so quickly with what were practically two complete strangers? What could possibly be such a gain as to give them that?

The ultimate prize to be won, the Holy Grail itself was that prize. The servants would fight alongside their masters against other servants and masters. The goal was to slaughter their opponents and take home the Holy Grail. With it, any desire, no matter how great, would be granted. Such a prize was quite the incentive to anyone involved. Thus, to keep the attention of the World powers away from world war for the Grail, the war was held in secret. There were to be no witnesses whatsoever. The world could never know. However, there were some political figures who did know of the existence of this secret battle. For the most part however, they never even hinted at it, lest disaster strike. The battle was meant to be fought between masters and servants, which was how it should be.

Such a pair was outside at this very moment. A master and a servant had come out of their shells, risking their bodies to harm and ambushes from others. Atop a skyscraper, the two existed. They kept a seemingly keen gaze on the city, as if two hawks scanning the fields for prey, they never let up their gaze. The two were prepared for an attack by a servant. They would easily be able to identify if a servant had attacked. The reason for this was the servant that was with the master, had quite the good eyesight.

The master was quite a cute girl. Her skin tone was pale and seemingly untouched by the sun. She had long raven black hair, two tails falling over her shoulders to her front. The tails were held by two black ribbons tied into bows. The rest of her hair fell over her back. Her eyes were a stern turquoise as she gazed along with her servant unto the night sky. Her choice of attire was a red turtleneck sweater. On the chest of said sweater was a white symbol, shaped like a cross. She wore a black miniskirt which went a small ways down her thigh. On her feet were brown shoes, accompanied by thigh high, long, black socks. Her hair and sweater blew gently thanks to the breeze that constantly came through the city. She was Rin Tohsaka. She was one of the seven masters participating in this war along with the servant she had summoned.

Said servant was right beside her, always acting as a guardian. The main duty of servants was to protect their masters. They needed their masters in order to win this battle. Servants could not survive the war without their masters, and vice versa. The two constantly depended on each other. As much as it seemed the opposite, this servant wouldn't last very long if his master died or nullified the contract which the two held in some way. However, nullifying the contract was folly and would practically destroy any chance of victory for the master as well.

The servant was a seemingly young man. He appeared to be in his early thirties at most, perhaps even late twenties. He had bronzed skin with short cut white hair. His eyes were a shining silver as they seemed to illuminate the night along with the stars. His clothes consisted of a blood red coat, attached at different areas. One part was on the top as it wrapped around his arms with silver wrist guards, aiding to protect his hands from attack. The other part extended from his waist, ending at the back of his knees. The coat blew gently with the wind as well. A black type of armor seemed to wrap around most of his body, even acting as boots, becoming an invaluable shield in the battles to come. He was Rin's servant, Archer. Though to him, his real identity was a haze at the moment, thus he couldn't access his entire arsenal, though he had quite a bit of it. The two continued to stare into the star studded sky, before Rin finally spoke.

"Archer, how far can you spot a servant?" Rin inquired, a playful smirk making its way to her lips. She wanted to know just exactly how useful could he be in this state without his memories. Such small insignificant tests would actually prove helpful as it would show his handicaps, and where Rin would need to strengthen the most. She had to be completely prepared for anything. One small mistake was all it took, and everything would end in disaster for her, possibly even death.

"I'm not seeing any servants. I can however, see as far as the bolt on the bridge." Archer responded, pointing a tan finger to a red bridge far below the skyscraper in an attempt to alert his master to the object. The bridge was what connected the divided areas together. It was constantly maintained, painted, and coils were replaced when needed. As expected as well, there were bolts, and if Archer were to stay perfectly still and if someone were to test the angle of the finger, it would land directly on one of the bolts.

'_That's quite impressive...' _The thought popped into Rin's head. It wasn't as good as say, a Caster's vision, but it definitely wasn't a handicap. In fact, it appeared to be one of his better strengths. With his sight, hopefully they would be able to retain the element of surprise for some of the battles, making it quite a bit easier. Being prepared meant the difference between life and death. If a master was caught off guard, it could easily be the end of him. "Tell me, Archer, are we alone?" She continued to ask.

Archer's silver eyes once again scanned the city, looking left and right, up and down for any sign of life. After a few seconds, he caught something. They weren't exactly alone. But they weren't exactly spotted, as the life form detected was about a quarter mile away. The figure that was sighted seemed to be quite tall with a blowing red coat, definitely high class. The coat covered a black suit that seemed to be from the 1800s, this man definitely knew style. Archer couldn't see his face though, as it was seemingly covered by a large, red fedora, and his eyes were covered by yellow sunglasses.

'_That's odd... I didn't notice him before.' _Archer thought to himself. He must've missed him. There was no possible way this was a servant, they would've made a move by now. This was probably just someone who decided to overlook the city as well, although Archer couldn't explain why he was wearing high class 1800s clothing. What was with this person? He kept his eye on the figure, watching him raise his arm, holding something in his hand. Archer instantly identified the object as a long, sleek, black gun. _'He can't be...' _It quickly ran through his mind. Had they been spotted? A grin slowly crept its way to the figure's features, revealing two rows of extremely sharp looking fangs which said everything about the interloper; Sadistic, Psychotic, and Homicidal. _'Shit.'_

Moving quickly, Archer turned as fast as he could. He reached for Rin, unexpectedly sweeping her off her feet into his arms, jumping towards another building as the two soared through the sky. He was just in time too, because a loud bang echoed throughout the night, breaking the silence that once existed in the city. The bullet whizzed towards the location Rin had once been, slamming into the concrete a few inches below. The bullet was so powerful it shattered the concrete on impact, sending splinters of the material scattering all over the place, a few small pieces bouncing off of Archer's back.

"Was that a servant? Are we under attack?" Rin questioned Archer, turning her gaze to meet his. Truthfully, she wasn't that freaked. She had herself prepared mentally for an attack. If she hadn't, she'd be in hysterics right about now. She could thank her years of training and attention span for the calm reaction. She had her emotions under control, and had actually accepted Archer's action without any resistance. She placed her life in the hands of her servant, and already it was paying off for her. "Was that Caster?"

Another bang echoed, this time coming just inches away from the two. It splintered the building behind them. Whoever was behind this was an exceptionally good shot. It was almost frightening in a sense, almost. The two had expected an attack. They had left themselves out in the open, thus an attack from a servant would be natural. But something was strange about this servant. Unbeknownst to the two of them though, it was a servant at all. Rather, it was Hellsing's resident vampire, Alucard that was hot on their trail.

"It has to be a servant. He has incredible aim, even by our standards. He's definitely not a Caster though, he's using a gun." Archer explained, feeling the pieces of concrete pelt against his armored back as he dodged the second bullet. This was disturbing. He definitely wasn't a Caster, so what was he? Right now he was showing aim that stood on par with an Archer class. They were up against quite the unknown enemy.

"Another Archer!?" Rin let out at her servant. Now that had caught her off guard. If the attacker wasn't a Caster, like expected, but if he was using a gun; that only pointed to an Archer class. How though? She had always read that only one type of servant could exist in one war. This couldn't be right. Caster seemed like the only other option, but why would they use such a mundane weapon?

"As I'm sure you've read; that's impossible." Archer let her know. Although in all honesty, it was a long shot in and of itself. But at the moment it seemed to be the only plausible explanation. Unfortunately, Archer didn't really have time to think of an answer as another bang had echoed. This time the bullet struck in front of the two, causing Archer to practically halt in the air, narrowly missing another shot as the bullet slammed into the concrete, shattering a good chunk of the material. What the hell was going on? He needed to stop running though, for Rin's sake. Stopping on top of a building, Archer set Rin down onto the concrete. This was her biggest safe spot against this maniac. That gun was extremely powerful though, Archer would have a hard time fighting against it. That didn't matter though, Archer's duty was to protect Rin, and protect her he would. Holding his hands out, he watched as two falchions began to materialize in his hands. One shining white falchion in his right with the symbol for Yin near the hilt, while the other was a pitch black falchion, appearing in his left hand, as the two seemed to be the counterparts to each other, the symbol for Yang was near the black falchion's hilt. Archer was ready to fight to protect his master.

----Back with Alucard----

He couldn't help but grin with glee. This servant was proving to be everything Integra had made them out to be. This was wonderful! Finally, a decent battle awaited him. Oh how he had waited so long for one, the rubbish he was usually sent after ended up disappointing him in the end. He would finally get what he felt he deserved; an opponent able to stand toe to toe with him. A foe that may finally end up giving Alucard a fight to remember, a foe that could finally bring him true joy.

He ceased his firing only after three shots. It seemed the servant decided to fight, as was evident by him placing his master down and summoning his weapons. Alucard would grant his desire for a battle without hesitation. After all, if this servant was truly as good as he had made himself out to be so far, Alucard would have the first enjoyable night of his unlife in years. He gave out a chuckle, eventually turning into a complete laugh. The laugh echoed throughout the quite city, filled with glee and madness.

Letting his form fall, he slowly let his body dissipate into a blob of shadow. This would last only for a few seconds as the small blob would begin to take shape once again. This time as a swarm of hundreds of bats, each one a small part of Alucard. It was one of his many powers, Alucard could change into any form he liked, at any time he pleased. He often used this for mischievous pranks, but this was one occasion where he used it in battle.

The swarm of bats flew towards Archer. The servant kept his stance, albeit a bit surprised due to the ability. Alucard could tell from his face that he had never seen anything like that. Perfect, so much for the upperhand that the servant likely desired. But yet, it was also disappointing at the same time. This meant that it was possible to catch a servant slightly off guard, which could give Alucard an advantage. That was something the vampire wasn't exactly crazy about. He wanted a fight to enjoy, he deserved one.

The bats seemed to clump together, one by one. It wasn't too long before they began to take a coherent shape. The shape began to gain colors and clearer definition. Within seconds, the bats had completely disappeared, leaving only Alucard in his normal form. It wasn't his true form, but it was definitely one he was accustomed to. After all, he had spent the last two hundred years in the form he was currently using.

Letting his grin return, reaching from ear to ear as his monstrous fangs were bared towards Archer, Alucard raised his gun. He had every intention of killing them both, but the servant first. After all, they were supposed to be the more enjoyable kill. With the servant out of the way, the master would drop like a fly to him. It was a shame that masters died so easily, it really made it all pointless.

"If you really think I'm letting you kill her, you can forget it." Archer let Alucard know his intention to protect Rin. A small bead of sweat dripped down the side of Archer's head, just what the hell was he? He wasn't a Caster, but he couldn't be an Archer. But those bats that he had used. It seemed like one of those cheesy things you'd see in Dracula, but here was this intruder, doing it for real. He was completely at a loss as to who this guy was.

"Come now, you're a servant. Don't disappoint me; this night is still so young." Alucard spoke in his suave tone, seemingly ignoring Archer's previous words. Alucard raised his precious gun, the Jackal, up to level with Archer, a smirk plastered on his undead features. Comparing the two, Alucard actually stood a good few inches above the servant. Of course, hopefully this would be fun enough to make the battle worthwhile. He hoped these servants wouldn't be like the freaks he had previously encountered. This was supposed to be a hero from across time he was up against, not some pathetic freak.

Archer's brows furrowed in response, keeping his gaze intently on Alucard. How did he know about his identity as a servant? The only explanation kept turning back to another Archer class servant, unless it was indeed a Caster who preferred to use guns. But that gun he was holding, it looked far too heavy to be used by human hands. Casters weren't notorious for their physical strength after all, rather, they relied on their partner, usually a master or sometimes another servant, to help them. Either way though, he was no fool, he would wait for this being in front of him to attack first.

Rin however, stood only a few meters away, safely standing on the rooftop the confrontation was taking place on. She gave a trusting look to Archer, ready to step in if needed. The situation looked so strange, like one of those stand offs in an old western movie she had watched. They stood there, exchanging a few words, ready to fight at the drop of a hat. They were ready to fight to the death as it seemed it would turn out, although she would do whatever it took to make sure her servant won. She wouldn't lose this war.

Alucard however, didn't seem like he wanted to wait at all. Rather, he wanted to get down to business, and fast. Not that he could be blamed; it was in his personality to be this way. He yearned for an epic battle. A battle that may finally end his years long boredom, or a battle that may finally end his undead life. Although the latter seemed extremely unlikely, for this servant would have to kill him over three million times. It was a feat that seemed impossible to accomplish.

"Well then, if you won't make the first move, I will." Alucard's smirk turned into a grin, letting out several mad chuckles. Calling him the Mad Hatter wouldn't be too much of a stretch for him, his hat and insane personality practically personified the Mad Hatter. He was insane indeed. He was homicidal, psychotic, and an overall madman. But this seemed to enrapture many around him and simultaneously cause a fear previously unknown to his victims.

Letting out another mad chuckle, Alucard pulled the Jackal's trigger, a loud bang echoing from the gun. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet whizzed towards Archer, ready to take his life and return him to where he once came. The bullet constantly acted like the instrument Alucard preferred to use to carry out his slaughters. They seemed to be wherever he was, stealing life wherever they were. However, this bullet would have a hard time hitting the servant of which his life the bullet had been assigned to.

Archer reacted as best he could, practically teleporting several feet to the side. He briefly turned his head around to watch the bullet which would've claimed his life had it struck, collide with the bulletproof glass of another skyscraper. Amazingly, the glass shattered upon impact into thousands of pieces, falling to the ground as if it were a sharp, clear snow. This snow however, would harm anyone caught within it, cutting the victim in several areas. Thankfully, it landed in an alley, where no one could be harmed. _'Just what did he put into those bullets?'_ Archer inquired to himself.

However, Archer didn't think things too deep at the moment; rather, he decided to take advantage of the momentary opening. Sprinting towards Alucard at blinding speed, Archer soon closed the gap which had previously separated the two in a flash of red. With a roar, he trusted his two beloved blades forward, aiming at his chest. His targets were his two lungs, which were required to live, servant or not. If he could disable the lungs, the attacker wouldn't last long.

Alucard however, didn't seem to react at all, not even firing off another bullet. Chances weren't so much as he couldn't, so much as he didn't care. He wanted to see if a servant could hit as hard as he hoped they would. He let himself be hit. He let the servant impale his two falchions in his chest, dark red blood already beginning to flood out of the wounds. Normally, this would be fatal, as thought it would be by the servant as well, judging from the confident smirk that had appeared on his bronzed face. He'd get a very rude awakening soon. But it didn't seem like Archer was finished yet, as he pulled the falchions up. Alucard looked on with glee as the two blades effortlessly ripped through his undead flesh, tearing him apart as blood began to flow endlessly, the cuts ending at his shoulders as Archer pulled his blades out.

It still wasn't the end though, the servant took advantage once again of Alucard's condition at the moment, bringing his falchions to his shoulders. This time, Archer intended to slice him in half, which wouldn't be too difficult, considering how Alucard was at the moment. He swung his blades across his chest, bringing them down upon Alucard's waist in a pincer attack. As expected, the attack succeeded, tearing through the waist and bone with no effort at all, severing Alucard's torso from his lower half. Deciding to finish this battle, Archer raised his right leg, taking two swift kicks as he knocked the body parts over the edge, falling to the ground below. This attacker was finished, or so it seemed.

On his way down, Alucard grinned, his hat falling off and fluttering toward the ground at its own pace, the glasses which he normally wore were slipping from behind his ear. His torso was sliced into three pieces and his body severed waist down. Blood was everywhere as he plummeted to the asphalt below. This was wonderful; this servant truly knew what he was doing. To think, he was just the first of seven. This put the vampire into a delightful mood.

In his own way of complimenting Archer, Alucard raised his right arm, which still amazingly functioned despite his injuries. Raising the Jackal once more, Alucard took aim. His aim was much more precise than a human's, thus it would catch the servant off guard likely. This was turning out to be such a blast. Years later, he was finally getting a challenge. It was a challenge that was worthy of someone of his caliber. Alucard pulled the trigger to Jackal, watching as the bullet raced above towards its target.

Race to its target it did. Within seconds, the bullet had gone to Archer's position. Archer himself was stunned, he was still alive? How could that be possible? He killed him for sure. He cut him into five pieces total, no one could survive that. It was impossible for something like that to happen. He only had a brief moment to dodge, which he did attempt, only to fail. Rather than kill him like intended however, the bullet nicked his left shoulder, causing Archer to let out a yelp of pain, alerting Rin to his situation. That wasn't an ordinary bullet. Archer looked to his wounded shoulder, it didn't just tear his coat a bit, it went through the flesh, exposing the bone. Trying to nurse the wound, Archer placed his hand over his shoulder, feeling blood ooze all over his tanned hand.

Rin however, was concerned for Archer, rushing over to his position. She needed her servant alive. She just couldn't let Archer die this early on her. Not this early into the war. That would be extremely reckless of her, and forfeit any chance she had for the Grail. It was her duty to fight for the Grail; it was supposed to be placed before all things in her life. It was her duty as a Tohsaka that bound her to this. However, as powerful a magi as she was, she needed Archer for this. "Archer, are you alright?" Rin asked him, genuine concern making its way to her delicate features.

"He shot me. I cut him into pieces, and he shot me. He's not normal in any way. It's best to retreat and plan our strategy." Archer hissed out the words due to pain. Beads of sweat made their way down his face. This wound was unbelievably painful for just a gunshot wound. But those bullets weren't plain bullets. They destroyed bulletproof glass and took off a good chunk of Archer's shoulder, just by nicking him in the shoulder. He needed to retreat with Rin, but he couldn't carry her in this condition. For the time being, his left shoulder was shot.

Rin could see the pain evident in Archer. She could see the sweat that went down his face. He was in a lot of pain. There was something in those bullets. The initial pain should've subsided a bit by now, but it only seemed to intensify for Archer. He wouldn't be able to carry her in the state he was in. It looked a lot like he couldn't use his left arm, at least not without experiencing great pain. Understanding his predicament, she climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Archer gave Rin one last glanced, making sure she was holding on tight. He didn't want her to fall. If she did fall, she would die, and he would've failed his duty as a servant, something he couldn't afford. Crouching his legs for but a moment, Archer moved like a springboard, leaping from the building to another rooftop, hopping in quick response to another roof towards the direction of the Tohsaka manor. Once they reached home, his wound would be treated and hopefully things would continue normally. Archer ignored the pain in his shoulder as much as he could; he kept his right hand over the wound. Blood still oozed from between his fingers, separating from his body in drops, falling towards the asphalt below.

Down below on said asphalt however; lay a certain vampire, still severed in five different pieces, his grin of sadistic glee still on his face. He had been beaten, though he hadn't really tried at all, just having taken four shots total. He knew he nicked Archer, he could see it when the servant placed his hand over his wounded shoulder. He mentally applauded Archer's ability to still jump around from roof to roof, despite the injury. A hit from the Jackal wasn't something to be taken lightly at all, even if it barely hit.

'_Master, I found a servant, I had a wonderful time.'_ Alucard projected his thoughts to his master, Integra, who was still all the way in England. Such a position made her immune to attacks from servants as it was simply too far away. The only way to kick Alucard out would be to kill Alucard himself; it was quite the advantage that Integra had the luxury of.

"_Already? I take it you dispatched them?"_ Integra answered back in a stern voice. It was clear she was expecting results. Alucard had results alright, but they weren't exactly the results she was looking for. Although Alucard definitely liked the results on his end, as they proved it wouldn't be boring.

'_No actually, he escaped. Got nicked by Jackal and was still able to move.'_ Alucard's thoughts once again were sent to Integra. He was so happy, he was so happy he had found a set of worthy opponents. He hadn't felt like this in years, it was so exhilarating. The feeling of battle, the feeling of a challenge at long last that finally presented itself to Alucard.

"_Got away? From you? This is definitely a first." _Integra responded, feigning shock. Though at the same time, she was mocking him. No one really got away from Alucard, he never let them, considering them too weak. Rather, he'd just give them that moment of victory, then completely shatter them, followed by killing them in the worst possible manner. _"Get a move on. Go get another one."_ Integra ordered.

'_Yes, master.'_ Alucard cut off the telepathic link with those last few words. Within seconds, he began pulling himself together, piece by piece began to reform, returning him to his original shape. He placed his gloved hands on the ground to push himself up onto his feet. He looked at the sky, another grin making its way to his face. In the distance, he noticed his hat. Strolling over nonchalantly, his boots clicking against the asphalt, he picked up his precious hat, fitting it onto his head. It fit him so well, like a Mad Hatter.

"And to think, he was only the first of seven…" Alucard chuckled, his grin remaining before bursting into homicidal laughter. This could possibly be the greatest time of his unlife he would ever experience. It was certainly an event that shouldn't be wasted. Rather, it should be enjoyed and savored, for it may not come around again for him to enjoy it.

----

Once again, sorry for the long update. I hope this makes up for it. And please feel free to review! Even if it is criticism!


End file.
